My Little Man (Remake)
by FfLeentje
Summary: The new version of my story 'My Little Man'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is the new version of '_My Little Man_' I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.**

**Ages:**

_**Loren → twenty-four**_

_**Eddie → twenty-eight**_

_**Logan → six**_

_**~Much Love Leen.**_

**Loren's POV**

I woke up with my little man in my arms snuggled up against me. Logan was in deep peaceful sleep. Every time he would have a nightmare he would come to our room and ask if he could sleep with me and Eddie in the big bed and of course I couldn't say no to my little man. Logan was a mommy's boy. Not that that was so weird. Logan his dad was my high school crush. I was eighteen, in love and really stupid. I was the girl with a crush on the popular guy, the jerk of the school. I was eighteen and got pregnant. My mom and best friend were there to support me but Cameron was furious. He didn't talk to me until I was six months pregnant. I was a wreck. My dream to become a lawyer shattered in pieces but I got my little man instead. Cameron comes every two weeks to pick up Logan and two days later he drops him back off at home. He never did that until I met Eddie and moved in with him. When I was twenty my mom met Max Duran and started dating. They got married and in the progress I got to know Eddie not Eddie Duran the rock star. But Eddie the guy who was still grieving over his mom and was actually really sweet. Eddie treats Logan like he is his own child. They come along very well with each other. Logan calls Eddie even daddy and says Cameron to his own dad. Not that that is so surprising because Cameron doesn't treat Logan like a son. He's only mean to him and Logan cries for an hour as he knows Cameron has to come and pick him up. I don't like it either but there is nothing I can do about it, because it's Cameron his right to see his son.

Today was there again in two hours Cameron would come to pick him up and Eddie wasn't here. He had a meeting with Jake this morning and already left so I was home alone with Logan. I didn't like it as Eddie wasn't home as Cameron had to come. ''Mommy.'' I heard Logan mutter in a sleepy tone. ''Good morning baby.'' I whispered to him as I stroke his blond curls out off his face and kissed his forehead. I got out bed and pulled my robe on. ''C'mon we need to get ready daddy comes.'' I told Logan as I picked him up from the bed. ''I don't wanna go with Cameron.'' Logan said in pouty tone as he crossed his arms over his chest. ''I know little man but mommy can't do anything about it.'' I walked into the bathroom and putted down. I let water flow in the tub as Logan undressed himself. I putted Logan in bathtub. I quickly got Logan his clothes and got back in the bathroom. After an half hour Logan was dressed and we were sitting in the kitchen. ''What do you want for breakfast?'' I asked Logan as I made my way to the refrigerator. ''Cereal!'' Logan answered with a scream. ''Cereal? No pancakes?'' I asked surprised because that was his favorite breakfast. Logan nodded enthusiastically so I gave him a bowl cereal. ''Where is daddy?'' Logan asked as he stuffed a spoon full of cereal into his mouth. ''He's with uncle Jake.'' I told him as I sat down. ''But than I can't say goodbye.'' Logan said in a sad tone as his lip began to tremble. ''You'll be back tomorrow evening. You can sleep between me and Eddie deal?'' When the words left my mouth Logan his smile came back. ''Deal.'' Logan said with the biggest smile plastered on his face as I heard a knock on the door. ''I'm gonna open the door and continue eating because your dad is gonna be here in an hour.'' I said as I stood up. ''Cameron!'' Logan yelled after me as I walked out off the kitchen.

''What are you doing here already?'' I asked Cameron as I opened the door and did a step to the side to let him in. ''I'm right on time.'' Cameron answered me as he walked ion and looked around. ''He's in the kitchen. I'm gonna grab his bag.'' I told Cameron as I closed the door and ran upstairs. I quickly grabbed some clothes and Logan his favorite teddy bear and putted them in a bag. I walked back downstairs to the kitchen where Logan sat down with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at Cameron. ''Logan, continue eating.'' Cameron said in a demanding voice. ''No!'' Logan yelled at him. ''Logan don't yell at your dad and start eating again please.'' I told him as I knelt down next to him and gave him a kiss on his cheeks. ''I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here with you and daddy.'' Logan said as there rolled a tear down his face. ''I know baby but it's just for one night and it's gonna be fun with daddy.'' I said as I wiped his tear away. ''Cameron.'' Logan corrected me again but he started eating anyway. I stood up and took a bottle water out off the refrigerator and took a snip of it. ''Where is that fiancé of yours?'' Cameron asked with a smirk.

''He has a meeting with his manager.'' I answered without looking at Cameron. ''He's probably screwing his mistress.'' Cameron said with the same stupid smirk on his face as before. ''Cameron.''I hissed as I nodded my head at Logan. ''And it's not because you have more than one girlfriend that Eddie has.'' I retorted in an arrogant tone. Cameron just scoffed and looked back to Logan who was looking between me and Cameron. ''C'mon we are going.'' Cameron said to Logan as he grabbed Logan his bag from the table. ''No.'' Logan pouted as he stood up from his chair and ran to me. I picked him up and Logan wrapped his arms around my neck and laid his head on my shoulder. Cameron just rolled his eyes as he walked to the living room and I followed him with Logan still in my arms. I wanted to put Logan down but he wouldn't let go of my neck. When I finally managed to put him down he wrapped his arms around my legs. I got on my knees and cupped Logan his cheeks that where filled with tears. ''Just for one night okay? I love you.'' I said as I give him a kiss on his forehead. ''I love you too mommy.'' Logan answered me as he finally let go of me. Cameron grabbed Logan by the arm and dragged him to the elevator. ''Bye mommy.'' Logan waved at me. ''Bye my little man.'' I replied him as the doors closed. I let out a sigh and made my way back into the penthouse. I cleaned up the mess Logan made in the kitchen before I plopped down on the couch and turned the television on.

After an half hour I heard keys ramble in the keyhole. Eddie appeared in the living room. ''Hi babe.'' Eddie greeted me as he made his way over to me and gave me a kiss. ''How was your meeting?' I asked as he sat down besides me and I snuggled closer to him. ''Boring. Where is Logan?'' Eddie asked as he looked around in the penthouse. ''Cameron.''I just answered him as I laid my head on his shoulder and fixed my gaze back to the television. ''Damn I thought that was next week.'' Eddie said as he let out a sigh. ''I'm gonna take a shower.'' I told Eddie as I stood up. Eddie nodded and gave me a sweet kiss. I was walking upstairs as I felt Eddie scoop me up. ''I'll help you with that shower.'' Eddie informed me with a smirk as he carried me upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Like promised I'll finish the top 3 first ;) Have fun reading and tell me what you think about it! ~Much Love Leen**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

''Babe we need to get up.'' I groaned as we were still lying on bed after our 'little' shower. I was lying in Eddie his arms with my head on his bare chest and his arms wrapped around me. ''We still have time.'' Eddie muttered as he kissed the top of my head. ''You said that an half hour ago.'' I smirked as I looked up to him. ''What? I can't help it that I want to spend some time with my fiancée.'' Eddie pouted. I smiled and reached up so I could give him a quick kiss. Eddie depended it quickly and rolled back on top of me. ''Babe... c'mon... my mom and... your dad...'' I managed to say between kisses. I couldn't finish the rest of my sentence because Eddie slipped his tongue into my mouth. Are tongues rubbed against each others as I wrapped my arms around Eddie his neck. One of Eddie his hands were placed next to my head supporting his weight on it as his other hand traveled from my breast down to my waist. We were interrupted at the ringing sound of my phone. ''Don't answer.'' Eddie groaned while he traveled his kisses down to my collarbone. ''That's probably mom or pops.'' I told him as I gently pushed him off me and answered my phone without looking who was calling.

''Hello?'' I said with a little giggle as Eddie continued kissing my neck. ''Loren?'' Cameron his voice sounded a little shaky. My heart skipped a beat and I immediately became worried. ''What's wrong?'' I asked as I sat up in bed. Eddie gave me a questioning look. ''Can you come at the hospital?'' Cameron asked with a concerned voice. ''What happened? Is Logan okay?'' I rambled out. I stood up and pulled my underwear on. ''Loren.'' Cameron breathed out. ''Just tell me what the fuck is wrong?'' I screamed into the phone. I don't even know why I yelled at him. ''Logan fell off the stairs.'' Cameron said quietly. ''What? What happened?'' I stuttered. I could feel my heart raising and I felt breathless. My eyes became wet and my body started shaking. ''Lo, just come please...'' Cameron pleaded. ''We are on our way.'' I said quickly before I hung up my phone and tossed it on the bed. I pulled the first dress I could find out off my closet when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned myself around to meet Eddie his eyes filled with concern. ''Babe, what's wrong?'' Eddie asked softly as he cupped my cheeks with his hands. ''Logan is in the hospital. He fell off the stairs.'' I managed to say between some sniffs. Eddie wiped the the few tears that had escaped away with his thumbs. ''It's gonna be okay babe.'' Eddie said barely above a whisper before pressing his lips against my forehead. I let out a long shaky breath that I didn't knew I was holding. ''C'mon let's go Lo.'' Eddie said as he let go of me and walked to his closet to take some clothes. I pulled my white dress on and took some white flats. I ran downstairs and search for the my car keys while Eddie was still changing. I sighed out of frustration when I couldn't find them anywhere. ''Come babe we will take my car.'' I heard Eddie say. I turned around and Eddie was fully dressed standing at the door. I hadn't even heard him come downstairs. I nodded and followed him out off the penthouse.

As we got into the car I could see on Eddie his eyes he had cried as well. He just tried to hide it for my sake. Logan and Eddie are so close. I find it adorable how Eddie is with Logan. When I wake up alone in the bed I always know for sure that Eddie is already sitting with Logan downstairs watching cartoons while eating cereal on the couch. It's just their thing. Or like Logan always calls Eddie daddy you just can see Eddie his face lid up when Logan calls him that way. I was pulled out off my thought when I felt Eddie grab my hand and squeeze it softly before placing a kiss on the back of it. ''He will be okay baby.'' Eddie told me in a convincing tone. It sounded more like he was convincing himself of it. When we arrived at the hospital Eddie and I got in as fast as we could. ''Can you tell me where Logan Tate is?'' I asked the receptionist. ''And who are you?'' The receptionist asked in a friendly tone. ''I'm Loren Tate his mother.'' I answered trying to hold back a sniff. The young girl looked up and her eyes grew bigger when she saw Eddie standing. I wanted to yell at her that she could have a freaking autograph later as she just told me where my son was. When I was about to start my rambling I got interrupted.

''Loren?'' I heard Cameron's voice ask. ''Where is he?'' I asked as I turned at Cameron his direction and walked over to him with Eddie closely behind me. ''I don't know. The doctors are with him.'' Cameron answered. ''How is he?'' I knew I kept rambling out questions but I just needed to know that my little man was okay. ''Loren I don't know! The doctors won't tell me anything.'' Cameron said clearly frustrated by my load of questions. But I couldn't care I just kept asking. ''How did that even happen?'' My voice was louder then before probably also more shaken. If we couldn't see him that meant that there was something wrong wright? I couldn't loose Logan he was one of the best things that had ever happened to me. They couldn't take him away from me like that, right? I could feel Eddie his arm snuck around my waist and pulling me closer to his body in attempt to calm me down a little bit. ''I don't know Loren. I just heard him scream. I don't know what happened.'' Cameron said as he threw his arms in the air. ''One weekend Cameron! One weekend every fucking two weeks! That's all, than you have to be there for him! That's all! And still you screw it up!'' I yelled at him as the tears rolled down my cheeks. Cameron looked a little taken back from it. He probably didn't expect that I would yell at him in the middle of the hospital.

''Shh babe. Calm down a little bit.'' Eddie whispered to me as he pulled me even closer than before. I turned around in his embrace so I was facing him. He wrapped his two arms around my back as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I could feel Eddie his phone vibrate. I pulled away and quickly wiped my tears away. Eddie shot me an apologizing look as he took his phone out off his pocket. Cameron shot Eddie a death glare almost earning a punch in his face from me. ''It's your mom, she's probably wondering where we are we needed to be there an half hour ago. I'm gonna call her back, okay?'' Eddie told me. I nodded and Eddie gave me a soft kiss on the lips before walking out off the hallway.

''Family of Logan Tate?'' I heard a male voice ask. I turned around and Cameron already started towards the doctor. I quickly followed him. ''I'm doctor Smith.'' The doctor introduced himself as he shook Cameron the hand. ''We are the parents of Logan.'' I told him as he offered me his hand. The doctor nodded as he looked down at the papers he was holding. ''I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't have good news.'' With those words it felt like the world stopped spinning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I know it's a short chapter but I thought it was better than nothing. You can expect a new chapter of 'Just so you know' on Friday or on Saturday it depends on my teacher French who doesn't like me very much ;D So I hope you enjoy the chapter and like always let me know what you think! Your opinions mean the world to me. ~Much Love Leen.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

''What do you mean?'' I managed to say. ''Well Logan hit his head pretty hard when he fell down. There is a swelling in his brain. We are keeping him in coma.'' The doctor told us as he shifted his gaze from his papers to me and Cameron. ''Can we see him?'' Cameron asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I immediately shrugged his hand of my shoulders. Deep inside I knew he wasn't responsible for all of this but another part of me was furious at him for not watching Logan. ''Yeah of course. Follow me.'' The doctor answered before he leaded us to Logan his room. My heart nearly stopped as I saw my little man connected with tubes on different machines. I broke down crying as I walked over to him and stroke his curls out of his face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. ''Hi my little man.'' I whispered to him as one of my tears landed on his face. ''You have to get better baby. Mommy misses you already.'' I chocked out as I caressed his face softly. ''Loren.'' Cameron called out quietly as he placed his hand on my back. ''Leave me alone.'' I said harshly as I stood up straighter and turned around so I was facing him and he wasn't longer touching me. ''Why are you being so mad at me? It isn't my fault that this happened! Do you think I wanted this? No I didn't. He is my child to you know.'' Cameron replied me in an angry voice.

''I'm not mad I'm furious, Cameron. When I was pregnant you told me everyday you didn't wanted Logan. Every fucking day.'' I gritted between my teeth as the tears kept rolling down my face. ''When I wasn't with Eddie you didn't even looked at him. You only came to him as it fitted for you. You were never a dad for him. He calls you with your first name and he calls Eddie daddy. Do you know why? Because Eddie is more a father to him than you are.'' I couldn't control my rage any more and just kept rambling things out. ''You have to take care of him two days in two weeks, only two days. That's the only moment you have to take care of him and you still mess it up.'' I took a deep shaky breath as I wiped some tears of my cheeks with the palm of my hand. I hadn't any other thing left to say so I turned back around to Logan and sat down on the chair next to his bed. I held his little hand in mine as I looked at him. I heard the door open and close again. I looked over my shoulder to see he had left. I didn't care though. I heard the door open again and was ready to kick Cameron out this time myself. But I saw Eddie appear in the room instead. I could see on his eyes he had cried as well. He walked over to Logan and bended down, placing a kiss on his forehead. He whispered something to him but I wasn't able to understand what.

Eddie stood back straighter and pulled me on my feet before wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I held him tightly as well as the tears started to flow again, well actually they hadn't stopped for a single moment. ''He's a fighter. He will get better.'' Eddie said barely above a whisper as he kissed the top of my head. ''I can't lose him Eddie.'' I sobbed into his chest. ''And you won't.'' Eddie stated as his hands cupped both of my cheeks so I was looking directly to Eddie. ''You don't know that.'' I said between some shaky breaths and sniffs. ''Yes, I do know that.'' Eddie said in a convincing tone. He sat down on the chair where I was sitting before and pulled me in his lap. He softly rubbed my back as I placed my head on his shoulder and kept my eyes on Logan. It felt so weird to see Logan laying like that. He's always so loud and cheery and now he was just laying there connected to all those machines. My heart ached and it felt like I couldn't breath sometimes. It seemed like Eddie could read my thoughts because he pulled me closer than before to his body.

* * *

**Follow me on Twitter to know when I update! ( FfLeentje )**


End file.
